BombeR MaN 64: The Renegade
by SpacePirate Khan
Summary: A while after the Hawk Mercinaries' assault on Planet Bomber, our hero begins getting bored with his life. Then old enemies return, and his life changes forever.. PG for violence, as always. Bomber/Artemis pairing.


Notes:  
  
[Sirius] SPOILERS!! HEeheehee!!  
  
[Khan] "I do not own Bomberman 64.  
Also, in this fic, all sequels to Bomberman 64  
NEVER TOOK PLACE. You heard me."  
  
[Artemis] "Because Khan's too cheap to  
go out and buy'em."  
  
[Khan] "Shaddup! Well hopefully you've read  
my Bomberman Prequel, The Hawk Mercinaries.  
This is the sequel."  
  
[Sirius] "Do I get to be in it!?"  
  
[Khan] ".. no, you're dead."  
  
[Artemis] "Heehee."  
  
[Orion] "Yep, Altair's dead too. He got  
decimated, I got dipped in molten lava.  
Atleast Artemis had a chance of survival,  
it never shows her truly dying, and Regulus  
disappears at the end."  
  
[Bomber] "Hey! I survived too!"  
  
[Khan] "In case you didn't read, this is  
a Bomberman/Artemis fic. I don't think  
this couple has been truly written about  
yet; atleast, I don't think they have their  
own story.. The Hawk Mercinaries just  
seemed to fade away after BM64 became  
outdated.. It's quite sad.."  
-  
-  
-  
-  
[Bomberman 64]  
=The Renegade=  
-  
(Chapter One: Houston, We Have a Problem...)  
-  
-  
----Deep in the midst of outer space..  
------Flying across the wreckage of planets  
the Hawk Mercinaries ravaged in their  
time...  
--------An ominous black space station  
rockets towards the one planet they  
weren't able to conquer..  
-  
-  
-----Deep inside, three figures sat  
around a glowing orb monitor. One had  
red and orange armor that perfectly fit her  
curves, her long fiery hair hanging out the  
back of her helmet, a troubled look hidden  
by her mask; to her left sat someone in deep  
blue armor, his eyes shining through his  
midnight blue visor, staring at the various  
windows popping up around them with grief.  
The universe's most wanted criminal had a bone  
to pick with this trio, and they had to keep a lookout  
every second of every hour of every day to keep  
from being taken by surprise.  
-  
-----The third one stood up, the only one without  
a helmet on. He had dark black and green armor on,  
his one robotic eye shining through the darkness of  
the room; he slammed his cybernetic hand down  
onto a button in front of him as the red haired woman  
nodded. "Weapons room.. it seems we have a change of  
plans. Hold back our weapons; our intent is no longer  
to destroy Planet Bomber."  
-  
-----"Thanks.." the redheaded woman said, staring out  
into space. The green armoured cyborg sighed as  
he put his black helmet on. "Don't forget our deal.  
I said I'd help you out again... for a price."  
-----The redhead nodded. "It's my pleasure to be  
working with you again. After Altair was.." Her  
voice broke up a bit after that as she stopped talking.  
The green armoured, mostly robot man sighed.  
-----"Things like this happen to the greatest of  
mercinaries, Artemis." he said. "Some people  
make it out with scars, some people don't make it  
out at all."  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
------Bomberman sighed, looking up at  
the stars. It'd been three years since  
the incident with the Hawk group.  
"I wish something would happen like  
that again.." he sighed. "This is so  
dull.."  
-  
------As soon as he said that,  
he saw something big and black  
heading towards him, flames  
roaring behind it. He jumped up,  
wide-eyed. "Oh $^*@ I didn't  
mean a meteor!!" he yelled  
as he ran for his life. The huge black  
spacestation landed, causing huge  
gusts of wind that sprawled Bomberman off  
his feet and hurled him face-first to the ground,  
the hero bashing his head up against   
a rock.  
-  
-  
----"Oww.." he muttered as he stood up,  
the wind dying down as the ship's engines  
died with it. He stared at the ship in  
awe. "Th.. That ship... it can't be.."  
He looked at the familiar red emblem  
on the front of it. ".. the Black Fortress..!?"  
-  
-  
-----He saw several black-clad soldiers  
march out of an opening, surrounding the  
ship and standing guard. Three figures  
walked out of the ship, the first a cold,  
emotionless blue-armoured one, the  
second a green armoured one who  
walked similar to the first, and the  
third was a crimson-armoured woman  
with burning red hair that blew about  
wildly behind her in the breeze. The  
blue one pointed towards Bomberman,  
his eyes shining. "Oh crap." was all our  
hero could say as he began running  
for his life.  
-  
-  
(Author's Note: Yes, the chapter was  
too short. But. The fic itself will be  
long. I hope.) 


End file.
